Mizobata Junpei
Perfil thumb|250px|Mizobata Junpei *'Nombre:' 溝端 淳平 (みぞばた じゅんぺい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Mizobata Junpei *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Wakayama, Japón *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Agencia:' Ever Green Entertainment Dramas *Scarlet (NHK, 2019) *Kamen Dosokai (Fuji TV, 2019) *Tachibana Noboru Seishun Tebikae 3 (NHK, 2018) *Tachibana Noboru Seishun Tebikae 2 (NHK, 2017) *Tachibana Noboru Seishun Tebikae (NHK, 2016) *Hatsukoi Geinin (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Watashi wo Mitsukete (NHK, 2015) *Onna wa Sore wo Yurusanai (TBS, 2014) *Tsumatachi no Shinkansen (NHK, 2014) *Yube no Curry, Ashita no Pan (NHK, 2014) *Inochi Aru Kagiri Tataka e, So Shite Iki Nukunda (Fuji TV, 2014) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014) ep.5 *Shitsuren Chocolatier (Fuji TV, 2014) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) *35 sai no Kokosei (NTV, 2013) *Sodom no Ringo (WOWOW, 2013) *Koi Suru Ivu (NTV, 2013) *Tsurukame Josanin (NHK, 2012) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012) *Meitantei Conan SP 4 (YTV, 2012) *Mitsu no Aji ~A Taste Of Honey~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Saigo no Kizuna: Okinawa Hikisakareta Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2011) *Meitantei Conan (YTV, 2011) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Meitantei Conan SP 3 (YTV, 2011) *Akai Yubi ~ Shinzanmono Kaga Yuichiro Futatabi (TBS, 2011) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi ''Sakebu Haibyoin (Fuji TV, 2010) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010) *Shaken BABY! (Fuji TV, 2010) *Buzzer Beat (Fuji TV, 2009) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009) *Akai Ito (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachi-One Diver (Fuji TV, 2008) *Fukidemono to Imoto (TV Asahi, 2008) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) Películas *Whistleblower (2019) *The Crimes That Bind (2018) *Hurricane Polimar (2017) *Chinyuki (2016) *I am a Monk (2015) *Fly with the gold (2012) *The Wings of the Kirin (2012) *Koukou Debut (2011) *Kimi ga Odoru, Natsu (2010) *Neck (2010) *Half Way (2009) *Akai Ito (2008) *Dive!! (2008) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008-) ep.242 Anuncios *Promise SMBC (2018) *Sadamatsu (2017) *Kose (2017) *Wacoal (2016) *Takeda Pharmaceutical Company (2014) *Toyota Motor Harrier (2014) *TBC Group (2013) *GREE "Monster Planet" (2012) *ROHTO Pharmaceutical (2012) *DAIO PAPER CORPORATION (2011) *MATSUYAFOODS HOLDINGS (2011) *Ippei Chan Yaki Soba (2009-2010) *AOYAMA TRADING (2009) *FILA (2009) *Bourbon Corporation Bouron Petit (2009) *MYOJO FOODS (2009) *Ezaki Glico Company Pocky (2009) *Right-on Co. (2008) *Sony Music Entertainment "Eve ~ Song for Sweet Memories ~" (2008) *Akai Ito x POCKY (2008) *Right On Clothing Vídeos Musicales *TVXQ (DBSK) - OCEAN -Two of Us ver.- (2016) *TVXQ (DBSK) - 逢いたくて逢いたくてたまらない -Two of Us ver.- (2016) *TVXQ (DBSK) - Duet -Two of Us ver.- (2016) Reconocimientos *'2016 COTTON USA:' Mr.COTTON USA *'2010 33rd Japan Academy Prize:' Rookie of the Year por Threads Of Destiny *'2009 2nd Tokyo Drama Awards:' Newcomer Award por Akai Ito *'2006 19th Junon Super Boy Contest:' Gran Premio Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Soft tenis, fútbol y tambor japonés. *En 2014, surgieron rumores de que Junpei y la actriz Katase Nana estaban en una relación. Si bien Mizobata no admitió ni negó los rumores, se disculpó: "Lamento haber causado problemas a la gente con los informes sobre mi vida personal en este momento". *El 1 de junio de 2014, confesó a sus fans a través de los blogs que había estado tomando un descanso durante aproximadamente una semana después de realizarse una operación quirúrgica para los pólipos de las cuerdas vocales. Se informó que se trataba de una cirugía por anestesia general y que la cirugía tuvo éxito, Enlaces *Perfil (Ever Green) *Sitio oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Mizobata Junpei144.jpg Mizobata Junpeiu0Z.jpg Mizobata Junpei537.jpg Mizobata Junpei369.jpg Mizobata Junpei5 2.jpg Mizobata Junpei4294.jpg Mizobata Junpeia01.jpg Mizobata Junpei1.jpg Categoría:Evergreen Entertainment Categoría:JActor